Have You Forgotten?
by spazzgirl
Summary: A story about Charizard wondering if Ash had forgotten him like his old trainer had done when he was a Charmander. One-shot


**Have You Forgotten?**

**Well this is my first attempt of writing a Pokémon one-shot here and um yeah…**

**Anyways this one-shot revolves around Ash's Charizard after he returns to the Charicific Valley, actually this takes a few years or months? Around during the time Ash is like in the Sinnoh League or something XD**

**I've always had a fondness for Ash's Charizard and I actually do have one in my Soul Silver line up. Anyways I'm just babbling here, but I really just felt like writing a story about Ash's Charizard.**

**Damn it Ash why couldn't you bring Charizard back during the Sinnoh League T^T**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

As I flew around in the sky looking for my resting spot, as soon as I found it I quickly landed and gave a short grunt, I looked at the sky. The sun was setting and soon night would take its place, every time I see the sunset, tears threaten to come out. It would remind me of the day my trainer, Ash Ketchum left me to train here in order to become stronger.

I have not yet seen my trainer for a while the last time was when he called for me to help battle against the last Battle Frontier. It felt good to be battling alongside him once again, but ever since he has no longer called me to help fight his battles. I began to wonder, did he really forget me?

I admit that I was sorry that I never listened to him when I evolved into Charmeleon, I mean I thought because I evolved that I was better and that I didn't need to listen to him anymore, and that I didn't need him. I was wrong as soon as I was frozen from a trainer's Poliwrath. Ash was the only one who stayed up all night trying to help get me better and then I realized I still needed him.

After all he was my friend.

I look towards the night sky and began to wonder…

Why don't you call upon me anymore?

Do you not need me to fight your battles anymore?

How come you only promised Pidgeot you'd come back for it?

What about Squirtle?

Have you forgotten about him too?

What about me?

Have you forgotten about me?

It was always boring to be fighting against the same Charizard's day after day, I've already become the strongest Charizard in the whole Valley, hell I've even beaten the meanest Charizard here. I really wish you'd call upon me Ash just like the good old days. I want to battle against different kinds of Pokémon you see and test my strength against them. I want to see if I really am the strongest Charizard.

I would always look at Liza just to see if you needed me but all she does is shakes her head. It pains me to know that you have forgotten me. When you took me in as a Charmander I thought to myself maybe this trainer is different, maybe he won't abandon me like Damian had done.

But I guess I was wrong..

You did abandon me, you completely forgot about me and Squirtle as well. Weren't we always faithful to you, the only Pokémon you hadn't abandon, when you first started your journey, was Bulbasaur. It angered me to think that you had a Pokémon who was much stronger than me. Tell me Ash have you forgotten the Pokémon who you always counted on to get you out of tough situations, besides Pikachu.

I thought you were my friend.

So why haven't you called upon me, do you no longer need my assistance? So why Ash, tell me Ash do I really mean nothing to you just like I meant nothing to Damian. It pains me not to see you anymore Ash, I want to fight alongside you once again. I want to show the world that you have the strongest Charizard out there. I want to show Damian that I'm no longer the pathetic and weak Charmander he had left dying alone.

I look at the night sky and see it's a full moon.

I keep staring at the full moon I know that I shouldn't lose up that you will one day call for me again. I give a small grin at the thought, that if I see you again, I'll give you a hello flamethrower like I always do whenever I see you.

I just hope.

That you really haven't forgotten me

**END

* * *

**

**This idea came to me when I brother and I watched the battle Ash had against the trainer with the Darkrai. We kept saying that if Ash brought Charizard he would've raped the whole league.**

**We both love Ash's Charizard because it's one of the best Fire type starters out there. Ash's Charizard would always be one of my favorite Pokémon of his.**

**And well this story turned out different than I had expected so um yeah XD.**


End file.
